unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo and Lavinia's Stupid Baseball
Modes * Solo Mode * Exhibition Mode * Challenge Mode Characters * Bloo * Weegee * Lavinia * Barney * Fat Peach * Waweegee * Adolf Hitler * King Kong * Baby Tario * Migit Kong * Batman * Big Bird * Bill Cosby * Bill Gates * Birdo * Captain Falcon * Captain Lou Albano * Captain Norton * Charles Martinet * Chuck Norris * Doctor Who * Dr.Phil * Elvis Presley * Fat Kirby * Fawful * Fidel Castro * Geno * George Volcano * George W. Bush * Gordon Freeman * Gabe Newell * Hannah Montana * Ice Climbers * Ike * John Freeman * Justin Beeper * King Dedede * Link * Little Mac * Lucario * Lucas * Luigi * Mallow * Mama Luigi * Marigi * Mario * Marth * Meta Knight * Micheal Jackson * Morgan Freeman * Morshu * Ness * Nim-Nom * Paris Hilton * Ronald McDonald * Rosalina * Santa Claus Teams Bloo * Bloo Bois * Bloo Balls * Bloo SunScream * Bloo Stars Lavinia * Lavinia Gentlemen * Lavinia Vacuums * Lavinianeers * Lavinia Leapers Barney * Barney Roses * Barney Dynasties * Barney Monarchs * Barney Princesses Adolf Hilter * Adolf Lilies * Adolf Cupids * Adolf Bees * Adolf Petals Batman * Batman Garlics * Batman Heads * Batman Greats * Batman Beasts Bill Gates * Bill Mystiques (Common) * Bill Alecks (Technique Majority) * Bill lankers (King Boo, Wario, Blue Magikoopa, Dry Bones) * Bill Mashers (Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Wario) Captain Falcon * Captain Eggs * Captain Stars * Falcon Islanders * Falcon Flutters Doctor Who * Doctor Beauties (Common) * Doctor Models (Balance Majority) * Who Bows (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad) * Who Fans (Yoshi, Shy Guy, Goomba, Koopa Troopa) Fawful * Fawful Explorers * Fawful Ones * Faw Kong * Faw Animals Geno * Geno Survivors (Common) * Geno Ninjas (Speed Majority) * Geno Tails (Yoshi, Birdo, Dixie Kong, Boo) * Geno Caps (Mario, Birdo, Baby Mario, Toadette) Gabe Newell * Gabe Flames (Common) * Gabe Shells (Power Majority) * Gabe Monsters (Bowser Jr, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro) * Gabe's Black Stars (Waluigi, Wario, Petey Piranha, Hammer Bro) Ike * Ike Fangs * Ike Bombers * Ike Pixies * Ike Rookies Iteams * Nice Bat - Lets the player's character get hits more easily. * Power Bat - Increases the power of the character's swings. * Super Ball - Increases the speed of the character's pitches. * Lucky Glove - Increases the Fielding ability of the characters. * Dash Spikes - Makes the characters move faster. * Buddy Emblem - Increases friendship between the team. Normally incompatible characters will become more friendly to their rivals. * Superstar - Increases all stats and boosts friendship. Not available until every other item has been purchased at least once over the course of multiple Challenge Mode playthroughs. Stadium * Bloo Stadium * Lavinia Garden * Barney Palace * Batman Park * Fawful Jungle * Ike Castle Category:Shames